You Belong With Me
by Bloody Mononoke
Summary: Imprinting one-shot. Why fate is so cruel, I don't know. Life is unfair. Is that it? Embry, were those words you said to me lies? My life went downhill the moment that bimbo showed up in the classroom. Rated M for language.


**This is a imprint one shot. I just got this idea listening to the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. I really love her songs. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Embry...or the imprinting...**

* * *

_My name is Elizabeth and I am madly in love with Embry_

I traced the carvings on my wooden desk in my room. I have packed boxes everywhere in my room ready to move.

I can't believe it's over. I can't believe one girl could change so much in my life. The moment she walked in the classroom and met eyes with my Embry, my life turned to shitty hell.

Why can't you see? Didn't we have fun, Embry? _" I love you, Elizabeth."_ Those words you said to me, your voice was filled with adoration and love. I couldn't possibly believe at that moment that you weren't devoted to me. How could you?

How could you just let those moments we had with each other just go to waste?

I was sobbing for god knows how many times I've done that already just thinking about how messed up my life was now. Just for a one boy, yeah it was pretty ridiculous, but those moments were the best times of my life.

She was really pretty, with fashionable clothes, pretty eyes, hair, face, and body. It was ridiculous how different she was with me, and Embry totally fell for her!

Was that all I was? I thought he was so much better than that. I guess not.

"Liz! Some boy is here to help you out moving out the boxes!" My heart probably stopped. No. Nonononono, please don't be him! I can't face him at this condition! I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door and all I could hear was the pounding in my chest.

"Lizzie? Can I come in? Look, I'm just here to help you out, and maybe we could talk...?" The last statement sounded more like a question. I wiped off my tears from my face and tried to compose myself.

"Y-yeah, sure whatever." It came out really shakily but hey, I have my reasons.

He stepped into my room and looked around unsure of what to say.

"What do you want?" I asked him lacing venom, spite, and hate in my voice. It was easier than having him see how close to tears he had me.

"I...I just came here to tell you how sorry I am. I never meant for this to happen. But...I...." he trailed off.

"What? What Embry? One minute your telling me how much you love me and then some little bimbo walks into the classroom and you leave me. No warning. No growing apart. Just, yeah I met this girl and I'm in love with her even though I said I was in love with you. What the fuck? How can you be sorry. Your not the one who had their heart ripped out!" I all but screamed at him. I was becoming hysterical.

"Look...Did you think I wanted to break your heart. Every word I told you was tr--"

"Just shut up Embry," I cut him off, "Don't try to say you loved me. That only makes me feel even worse. If you really did love me you wouldn't have left me."

He looked pained at that statement it was true. He wouldn't have if all of it was true. I don't care tears were flowing down my cheeks furiously, I didn't dare wipe them away. I thought I was trying to show him that he wasn't that much of a big part in my life, but I blew that one off now didn't I?

I guess I will just show him how bad he have actually hurt me.

"Look, Embry. I'm sick of moping around about you okay? If you can forget about all of our past, then fine, why can't I? This isn't the only reason I'm moving so don't blame everything to yourself okay? Do you still want to help me move all these boxes outta my room?" I try to smile at him but probably failed.

It looked like he was trying too but when he did, it didn't reach his eyes. Maybe he was hurt too? No way. He let this happen.

We finally got all of our boxes to the truck set my luggage on the front porch. My mom was eyeing us very suspiciously, but oh well. I never told her that I was going out with some boy.

"Lizzie, are you ready to go? Thank you for your kind services to help my daughter move her boxes. She has a lot of stuff." she said, looking at me, then to him.

"No problem, Ms. Reynolds." Embry replied, smiling a small smile.

"Okay, well, we better get going, Liz." she said while going toward the car. I sighed. This was it. I looked at him and took everything in, memorizing all of him as much as I can. A tear slipped from my eyes and he wiped it away with his thumb.

God, I didn't know how much I really missed his touch. I let him wipe them away from my face because this is probably the last time we will ever see each other. I probably wouldn't want to come back here in the future anyways. Maybe, when I'm over everything. Maybe not.

I took his hand and lead him back into my now empty house just so that my mom won't see us. I grabbed a fistfull of his shirt and I kissed him.

It was a sad, good-bye kiss. Not those romantic sweet kisses. It was tainted with salty tears. I closed my eyes, memorizing the sensation.

"Please," I whispered against his lips. " Last time, I promise, give me this." I kissed him again just briefly but he was kissing me too. For my sake.

I smiled a true smile in what's been ages. "Good-bye." I said, finally standing on my two feet solidly on the floor. He looked at me with those eyes but it only held sympathy and maybe a friendly love.

"Bye, Liz. I'm sorry it turned out this way...I still love you, but I can't-" I cut him off.

"Don't apologize. I believe she will make you happy okay? And yeah I know you don't love me like that anymore, but I will always love you." There, I said it.

He smiled and it actually reached his eyes this time. "'Kay. Goodluck, Lizzie."

I hugged him and turned around never looking back at him. I ran to the car where my mom was waiting curiously in the driver's seat. Once I got in, she just gave me a small smile, but didn't say anything. This is what I love about my mom. She knew, but didn't say anything.

She shifted the gear and turned the wheels to make a U-turn on the road and we were off.

I was looking at the side view mirror trying to maybe spot Embry's figure standing there, but nobody was there.

But an animal tail that went missing into the woods didn't miss my attention though. Weird.

EXE You Belong With Me... It's still true. I will always believe that.


End file.
